


Open Book

by TheKawaiitan



Series: Tell Tale [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/M, First Christmas, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holiday Trope, Naegiri Week, Naegiri Week 2016, but the named characters have integral parts, i mean others show up but theyre just mentions so whatever, im here to make it lit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKawaiitan/pseuds/TheKawaiitan
Summary: Non-Despair AU. Makoto Naegi doesn’t want to go one more year without telling Kyoko Kirigiri how he feels especially since they'll graduate by then. With the help of the coming holidays, and a few friends, he just might find a way to confess before their third year starts. Unbeknownst to him, she’s hoping for the same thing.A seven chapter fanfic contribution to Naegiri Week 2k16. Alternatively Titled: lets make it fuckin lit fam, do what kodaka wont, stop hurting naegi





	1. Day Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 Prompt: Dream
> 
> I originally wasn't going to participate but everyone kept hurting Naegi today by making him have nightmares about his girlfriend dYING AGAIN AND AGAIN WHATS WRONG WITH YALL.
> 
> This also functions as writing practice. I haven't posted a fanfic since a decade ago and it was trashy quizilla lemon. So I guess this is the beginning of me getting back into writing, especially a serious writer. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Edit: So after more research, I realized I misunderstood my Japanese school year research so I edited it for the sake of continuity and good writing habits. I also fixed some grammatical errors but the story is still the same. Thank you for your patience.

Makoto Naegi can’t help but let out a stifled yawn. Only four more weeks of school before winter vacation and he can head back home to his family. As much as he wanted to see his little sister and parents again to tell the tales of class 78’s Ultimate Lucky Student, there would still be something missing. Someone, rather.

 

Kyoko Kirigiri diligently takes notes at the desk beside his – pencil scratching on paper, stopping only when Koichi Kizakura can’t seem to remember where he was in the lecture. Sitting in the first row put an exclusive pressure on the five assigned to those desks but Makoto has a suspicion that Kyoko would still be this attentive regardless of where she sat.

 

Their second year was almost at its end and they’d only have one more year before they graduate from Hope’s Peak Academy. Collecting his thoughts, he turns his head towards the window. The third floor has a nice view of the courtyard, the school’s other facilities, the surrounding trees, and the tall buildings in the distance. It’s a beautiful day, especially for December. Maybe he’d ask Kirigiri if she’d like to go to the café with him or to hang out in his room after class if she isn’t busy. Naegi shifts his eyes back into the room and steals a quick glance at the detective – still taking notes.

 

Over the past two years, the two have become close. Both would consider each other their best friend – secretly dating according to Aoi Asahina. No one would have guessed it since Kirigiri had introduced herself and promptly told everyone she would be leaving after finishing some business on their first day. Naegi took it as she wanted to be left alone but that didn’t stop him from striking up small talk with her during class breaks.

 

As winter vacation ended and they returned for the third trimester of their first year, Kirigiri mentioned she was going to stay in a passing conversation. Naegi couldn’t hide how ecstatic he was. Even if she had only stayed for two thirds of the year, he’d still miss the quiet girl who’d sat beside him for eight months. She was considered a good acquaintance to everyone in the class so if she was going to stay, he resolved to invite her to hang out with the others.

 

At first, she’d decline saying she had investigative commissions to fulfill. But as more time passed and the two grew closer, she began to accept – but only small gatherings. She’d come out to the café and the occasional movie but never shopping or a restaurant. They’d exchanged emails and talked over winter break. Their first year together ended on a good note.

 

Last trimester, the beginning of their second year, Kirigiri suggested his room for regular study sessions since he just barely passed last year’s exams. He agreed, maybe a little too fast, and now spends most of his time cleaning his room and trying to break his bad habit of being messy. He didn’t want to admit it but by this point, he knew he’d grown very, _very_ fond of Kyoko Kirigiri. As they’d study every Friday night together, it eventually evolved to also talking, TV, dinner, and the occasional video game more often than once a week.

 

And on some nights, they’d confide to each other. Naegi was the only person in class who knew why she was originally leaving, why she wore those gloves, and that she did have emotions and her stoicism is simply an act. “I consider you family,” she said as he told her how worried he was he’d never find a sustainable job after graduation, “I’ll help you if you need it.” She said it months ago but his cheeks still turn a soft pink when he remembers it.

 

“Naegi-kun,” her voice interrupts him, “Is something wrong?” The rustling around him tells him class just went on break and he’d been staring at her for most of it.

 

“Ah, sorry, Kirigiri-san, I was just getting lost in my thoughts.” She nods and turns to the folder she pulled out on her desk, rifling through for papers she needs to turn in after class. “Hey, Kirigiri-san?” After separating her documents, she turns to him. Straightening up, he asks, “Would you like to watch a movie later in my room?”

 

But something’s off. She subtly chews her lip for a minute before saying, “Not today.” She promptly gets up and walks out with her folder, leaving in the direction he knows is towards her file drop off box. They don’t spend every day together nor does he need an explanation why but it couldn’t have been something he did… could it?

 

“Makoto-kun!” Asahina, who’d been watching from the back of the room, walks toward him rather aggressively, wagging her finger. “What did you say to her? If you hurt Kyoko-chan, you better take responsibility!” Unable to process any words to protect himself from her surprise attack, Naegi couldn’t help but just wave his hands defensively.

 

* * *

 

 Two more periods and Naegi could relax in his room, away from Asahina’s death glare. He didn’t do anything particularly bad but now he’s worried. He wouldn’t dare look at Kirigiri in fear he’d make things worse – if they were even bad in the first place since he doesn’t actually know. But he’s known for worrying. He steals another glance.

 

She’s taking notes again but at that moment he’d looked over, she tucked some hair behind her ear. It’s nothing special – to anyone except Naegi. Feigning deep thought, he brings his fingers to his chin and turns away from her trying to look inconspicuous but he can feel Asahina’s eyes on him. She’s only a row and a column over and she just so happens to always catch him looking at Kirigiri. It didn’t help much his light skin doesn’t hide any coloration that well. _“It’s just really cute… That’s all,”_ he keeps telling himself, trying to create a dismissive excuse to her later.

 

He picks up his pencil and looks at the blank lined paper in front of him. He really should be taking notes and he knows Kirigiri is going to mention it when he needs help understanding something he wasn’t paying attention to. Placing the pencil in the margins, he hesitates.

 

_I don’t even know what day it is… or what subject we’re on…_

 

Kizakura-sensei’s in front of the board, blocking whatever he’s written. Ironically, Naegi’s the only one who can’t see it from his angle. He’s at the front of the class in the left most desk. Kirigiri’s notes are the only ones he can look towards in this predicament.

 

_Just look at the notes – JUST the notes._

 

Slowly, he turns his head back towards her, just so slightly, and tries to peak at her paper. But her head is turned a little towards him, lips slightly parted, and her left pointer finger resting against her cheek deep in thought – one of her trademark thinking habits. His eyes lock onto her and he can’t pull away. His face is a not so subtle pink.

 

Then she shifts to move her left arm to her chest and her right hand to her chin – the habit Naegi partially picked up. After a few seconds of tapping her chin, she begins to tap her lips.

_Her lips look so soft._

 

He can see it in his mind. While writing in his notebook demonstrating an equation or sitting beside him watching another murder mystery on his bed, she’d turn to him and lean in really close. He’d smell the vanilla from her lotion mixed with her lavender shampoo and what seems to be… strawberry chapstick? Maybe it’s cherry. Their foreheads would touch and he’d slowly close the gap. All he’d have to do is just lean in and -

 

_CLAP_

Naegi brought his hand to his mouth so fast, he’d practically slapped himself. Lost in his fantasy, he really did start to purse his lips and lean into a Kirigiri that wasn’t there. Panicking at the handfuls of eyes he could feel on him, he’d began to rub his mouth way too exaggeratedly trying to play the deep in thought act again. Kizakura-sensei had stopped writing on the board but didn’t even bother turning to look at the commotion, brushing it off.

 

After what felt like an eternal minute, Naegi turned to look over his shoulder. Kirigiri was still taking notes but what really caught his eye was in his peripheral. Asahina had her mouth gaping open and her hand near her face. She’d been reaching to cover her mouth giggling at his blush but was shocked in place when Naegi licked his lips.

 

Unlike Asahina, Sayaka Maizono was covering her mouth hiding her snicker. Leon Kuwata, beside her, was uncontrollably but silently laughing, banging his fist against his thigh trying not to slip. Byakuya Togami, conversely, blankly stared at him. His facial affect wasn’t much but Naegi knew he was judging him at this very moment more so than he judges anybody on any given day. Arguably the worst look he was getting was from Junko Enoshima. Everyone, sans Kirigiri, was staring at him. But Junko’s eyes were wide with her signature model smile with her hands clasped to her chest. She may be a model but there’s something mischievous and eerie about her when she sees something interesting.

 

_Is the whole class in on this?_

 

For the next two periods, Makoto Naegi just stared at the blank piece of paper – mortified.


	2. Impulse Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 Prompt: Resist
> 
> Kirigiri's heart says do it. She doesn't.
> 
> Naegi's says don't do it. He does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I learned so much about Kirigiri from the wikia page today. Interpretation and execution is so daunting but I tried. I'm feeling confident about it though.

It took Kyoko Kirigiri five seconds to put away her notebook and pencil. It took Makoto Naegi half that time to hastily speed walk to the door, almost knocking over Kiyotaka Ishimaru who hadn’t noticed the silent commotion behind him for the past hour. With a quick apology, Naegi walked out even faster, practically disappearing from existence. As she picked up her bag, ready to head out, Aoi Asahina walks up to her with a grin.

 

“Kyoko-chan, do you know if Naegi-kun’s ok?” It was a good hearted but still facetious question. Kirigiri saw Naegi’s slip up – she couldn’t have possibly missed it especially with her trained perception and the fact she sat four feet away from him. Picking up her bag and making sure she had everything, she turned to the swimmer, “He’ll be fine.”

 

Down the stairs, through the courtyard, and past the gate was a six-block walk to the dormitories. With the black peacoat from her grandfather and the lavender scarf gifted last year from Naegi, she began the walk back to her room in the cool December air. It’s only the first week of the month, and the season, but she can already see her breath in the air. The dorms are conveniently located near a small shopping area, able to provide them their basic needs as well as places for recreation.

 

So close to the famous school, as well as the upcoming holiday season, the streets were crowded by shoppers and bloggers hoping to catch glimpses and some words from the currently enrolled ultimates. Walking down the street, especially the clicking of her heels against concrete and wearing a uniform with the iconic school emblem, usually makes people look at her. But it's her soft features, beautiful hair, straight to business demeanor, and piercing gaze that makes heads turn.

 

She knows she’s attractive and the occasional neighboring high school boy would tell her all about it. She’s quick to shut them down, using her detective skills to size up her mark and tear them down if they didn’t catch the first hint she wasn’t interested. This happens to many girls from Hope’s Peak and she’s developed quite a reputation for shamelessly destroying anyone who harasses her.

 

Up a few flights of stairs and turning her key, she finally arrives to the seclusion and privacy of her room. Locking the door behind her and setting down her bag, she unceremoniously flops onto her bed, face first into her pillow. With her cool and collected disposition, screaming isn’t something Kyoko Kirigiri would be thought of doing. Yet there she is in her dorm room, muffled shrieking.

 

The image of Makoto Naegi’s half lidded eyes, tongue rolling over his top lip, kept playing and playing in her mind. She knows him too well – it was a genuine accident and not a bold, public declaration of intent _and he is so obviously attracted to her_.

 

She may not display them, and actively tries to suppress them, but her feelings are dangerously close to making her do something audacious. Logically, there’s nothing _wrong_ or _dangerous_ by engaging in a romantic relationship in her current situation but she’s never been in one before nor does she know how to process these feelings.

 

Panic and adrenaline are easy to hide, even utilized. Guns, knives, fists, bats, and other sorts of weapons have threatened Kirigiri’s life for getting too close to solving a murder. These cases have also brought about irritating, uncompliant suspects which she’s also able to coerce into co-operating. Sad truths, family secrets, and scary stories also find themselves haunting her at times but still – she is able to keep her composure.

 

But infatuation and a want – no, _a longing_ – for intimate contact are new, very new, for her. Racing hearts and misty-eyed gazes are not things she’s ever had, or often thought about much less wanted. How could she expect herself to be able to mask these? It’s not like she can practice since she only ever spends time with one person – Makoto Naegi – the boy who makes her feel this way.

 

She’s known he likes her ever since he started getting bashful and blushy, especially when they’re alone in his room. She’s tried to drop hints: suggesting mystery movies with romantic elements, mimicking his body language, and even as for as calling him family. Hell, the visual cue that made him lose control of his body today was one of them.

 

A sudden vibration in her pocket interrupts her shrieking. It’s a text.

* * *

“Haha, sorry if I was weird today. I guess I’m just not feeling like normal. Did I weird you out?” – Makoto

 

“You’re so dense.” _Kyoko, no. He won’t understand what you mean and might get even more worried he did something wrong. Just do what he does and be open and honest. ERASE._

“I want to kiss you too.” _KYOKO NO. It’s very unlike you and he might think you’re teasing him and hurt his feelings. ERASE._

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable, no. Are you feeling better?” _Let’s start out slow. SEND._

“Oh good! I’m glad! Yes, I’m fine. And I know you’re busy so I’ll leave you alone now. I just wanted to make sure. But if you finish early or have time later and you want to, we can watch a movie or go get coffee or something.” – Makoto

* * *

The pink she can feel dusting her cheeks makes her uneasy. She didn’t have any plans at all and just sort of blurted out that lie because he wouldn’t stop staring and it was making her flustered. The dense feeling in her chest isn’t helping her come up with any rational solutions either. Frustrated, she picks up her phone and begins typing.

 

_“Naegi, what movie did you have in mind?”_

 

It’s no good, it feels weird. She puts her phone back down and resigns herself to her room for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

 _Saturday, 12:31 PM, “Hey Kirigiri, are you free today? I found a really cool movie about a time travelling murderer so a family of detectives has been tracking them for generations. It’s more complicated and less dumb than I’m making it sound but I hear good things about it. I hope we watch it together soon. :)”_ – Makoto

 

Kirigiri’s face is a bright red. Chewing on her bottom lip, all she can think about is sitting back on the same bed with Naegi – an extra-long, twin size foam bed provided by the school. They’re not cramped or awkwardly on top of each other when they’re watching on his bed but a mere four inches from each other makes her so conscious of accidentally touching. She’s well aware of the rise and fall of his chest, when he licks or bites his lips in anticipation during the movie, or even the not-so-secret looks he gives her.

 

When he’d peer over and look back to the movie quickly, she takes note of the small gulp and the red on his neck and face. She’s always thought about scooting over and resting her head on his chest and feeling his heart beat. His warmth, his scent, everything about him – she wants it, _yearns for it_.

 

But she’s nervous to go back to his room after he confirmed her suspicions he’d really like to kiss her. She’s not worried he’d do anything she wouldn’t want – she’s terrified she won’t be able to stop herself from getting addicted to how he’ll hold her in his arms or how he’ll plant kisses on her. With all the murders she’s solved, she’s seen her fair share of lethal love. So she politely declines.

* * *

 

 _Sunday, 1:21 PM, “Good afternoon Kirigiri, I hope you’re doing well. They have a new lemongrass-lavender white hot chocolate and I’d love to try it with you.”_ – Makoto

 

 _Makoto Naegi, I can’t take what you do to me anymore._ _He’s so cute when he’s formal with me_ …

 

At the beginning of their relationship, Naegi resolved to always use neutral language. She was quiet and reserved in class so he’d been worried that maybe he was just off putting or saying things that made her feel pressured. To help her feel welcome, he’d phrase everything in a “Would you like to do this?” sort of way to give her control of the situation. It was completely unnecessary but so thoughtful she didn’t say anything about it.

“ _Naegi, I’d love that too. But I think right now, I’d just like to see you_.”

 

She’s staring at her screen and minutes pass. After half an hour of restructuring and rewording, she’s sighs in frustration and erases it. “He’s probably still waiting for a reply,” she thinks. Defeated, she declines him. Again.

* * *

 

It’s been one whole week since Naegi has spent time with the girl who won’t stop plaguing his mind. She keeps saying she’s busy and he doesn’t think she’d lie to him but he’s getting a little impatient. Three more weeks until winter vacation starts and it seems like a nightmare going that much longer without her knowing. He can’t stop thinking about He’s lost sleep because his heart won’t stop racing when he thinks about her at night. His palms sweat, his face turns red, and he can’t think straight.

 

He picks up his phone and begins typing.

 

“ _Hello Kirigiri! I noticed a new café just opened up and they’re having a sale. Half off your purchase on two or more drinks. I’d love if we went together.”_

With shaking hands, Naegi reads his text over and over. She’ll definitely notice his overtly flirty choice in diction. The hollow feeling in his stomach is telling him not to do it.

_Sent to Kiri <3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naegi, what have you done?
> 
> There was supposed to be a scene when Kiri's walking back that she passes a convenience store but then stops. There's a group of students from a nearby high school who're peering through the window and taking photos and talking. She looks in and Naegi's looking at a god damn teen girl magazine in the crushes section because bless him omg. The point of that was to use the Hope's Peak Academy forums by outsiders as a plot point. Supposedly, they'll post that photo (since Naegi's still in his uniform), and be like "Omg there's an ultimate and he doesn't know how to talk to a girl/why's he lookin at that teen pop magazine/etc." Kiri knows about it and has to stop herself from yelling at everyone on the forums for making fun of him and she realizes how much she likes him and wants to protect the egg sort of thing. But I don't think Kiri's the type to get in internet fights so I scrapped it. Her wiki said she gets emotionally upset easily but that's why she's able to hide it. She also points out to someone in game that having emotions makes human and that's a good thing because blah blah being truly alive blah blah so here she is, being a multi-faceted human being with emotions. Bless her too.


	3. Ultimate Assistants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 Prompt: Unexpected
> 
> Today of all days, Naegi's going to need all the help he can get.
> 
> (3500 in yen is about 30 USD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a wild fucking ride and I spent all day writing this, fine tuning it because it's so integral to the story. I thought about breaking it in half and doing the second half tomorrow but I have something else planned. It took so long because, shoutout to brent917, I was inspired to rework an idea I scrapped and honestly, I'm glad I did and I don't care I was late for it.
> 
> Today, I learned about Luwak coffee, Sakura Oogami's wiki, brand name chap stick has a shit load of flavors, skirts, and ribbed sweaters.

_I’d love to have coffee with you too, Makoto. I have to run some errands so I can meet you there around 6:30. What’s the name?”_ – Kiri <3

 

Naegi, fingers fumbling, replies with “ _I’m not really sure but it’s block 21, building 9. I’ll see you then!_ ” Oops _._ He sets his phone on his desk next to his bed and quietly sits on the edge, hands neatly folded on top of his lap. There’s air in his lungs but he feels like he isn’t breathing. Two blinks, has it been two seconds or two hours?

 

Reaching over to his desk, he looks at his phone screen. _Message sent three minutes ago._ It’s 4:33 PM on a Friday and Makoto Naegi might have a date with Kyoko Kirigiri in less than two hours. _In less than two hours_.

 

“Two hours?!” he shouts, back to full control of his body. Jumping up, he looks around his ten by thirteen foot dorm room, not actually sure what he’s looking for. He runs over to his mirror and looks himself over. His skin is clear, hair isn’t messy, and he’s still in his uniform. This won’t do though. But what could he possibly wear? Would his opinion be good enough? _Who_ could he possibly consult?

 

Looking through his contacts, his best options would be Aoi or Sayaka. They’d definitely help but then they’d know what was happening and would never let him live it down. What is happening though? Scrolling back to his text, he didn’t explicitly say it was a date. But does Kirigiri think it is? Is this really a date? Does she think he’s just really excited about coffee? Wait, does Kirigiri like him too if she’d agree to a date?

 

…

 

“Now’s not the time! I have to think of something!” he scolds himself. Slipping on his shoes and grabbing his wallet, he rushes to the convenience store a block away. His eyes skim the tops of the shelves until he sees a sign in capital letters, “MAGAZINES.” In a noticeably quick pace, he makes his way over to the stand and looks over the selection.

 

What caught his eye first was _Santana’_ s December issue model – Sayaka Maizono in nothing but a bikini and a waist tied skirt. The light falling on her body, especially her collarbone, really captivated Naegi and he couldn’t look away.

 

_I wonder what Kirigiri would look li-_

Shaking the thought violently out of his head, he looked back to the other magazines. “There’s Junko again, on some teen girl magazi- THAT’S IT.” He picks it up and flips through the pages. Makeup, fashion, celebrity gossip, shows, movies, and finally, romance and dating advice. He can feel his neck warming up just looking at the title and the diagrams.

 

There are some snickers to his left – three girls seemingly from the neighboring high school judging by their uniforms turning their eyes back to their reading. It was obvious they were staring at him. He can feel his cheeks burning so he tries to hide his face with the magazine, eliciting an even louder, but still muffled, snicker from the girls.

 

According to a testimony from a third-year high school girl, she regrets dating boys who are overtly masculine and should’ve found a guy who was sweeter and more considerate of her feelings so she could feel more loved. “ _I want Kirigiri to know I care about her so I guess that’s good news_.” But a second-year girl says the exact opposite. She’d been dating shy guys thinking they’d treat her like a princess but they’d just stutter and fidget. She wants a guy who knows what he wants and how to get it. _Uh oh, I’m really passive. If we date, would she be bothered by me?_ Clearing his throat, he checks his phone: 5:01 PM.

 

He flips to the last article, “Guys to Avoid.” _I’m not a gangster so I’m not threatening. Oh, but I’m really shy so maybe I’m weak…? When is being shy cute and when is it b-“_

The snickering turns into louder giggling. Embarrassed, he closes the magazine and puts it back, face flushed.

 

“Oh my gosh, I’m _so_ sorry!” One of the three girls walks over to him, waving at the other two to stop laughing. “It’s just… we can tell from your uniform you’re from Hope’s Peak and we’ve never seen one of you guys like this before. I’m sorry, we won’t post anything to the forums, we promise.” Nodding, Naegi turns back to the stand in hopes of finding a new magazine to look at.

 

“Do you… need help looking for something in particular?”

 

Naegi looks at her, the two in the back still laughing, and then the stand of magazines. No one cares much about the Ultimate Lucky Student and Kirigiri made sure she was never found out so these girls wouldn’t be able to figure out who he is or who he might be talking about are. What’s the worst that could happen? They seem friendly enough. Besides, he’s taken one good risk today, what’s a second?

 

“Um… if it isn’t too much to ask, I actually just need advice about… uh… a girl… and these magazines don’t make much sense to me.” Shocked, the high school girl grasps him by his hands and turns to the other two. “Miyu! Rin! Our time has come! He needs to know how to talk to a girl!”

 

Pulling his hands away and waving frantically, Naegi sputters, “N-no! Not – I – It’s more like – it’s not what you… ah…” They’re already crowding around him, eyes wide in anticipation. Taking a deep breath, he clears his mind. “I’m really just looking for what to wear… for a first date and maybe what to say to her. I was thinking about just being honest and forward but now I’m not really su-“

 

“Do _NOT_ listen to these magazines. They’re stupid and high school girls only read them to laugh. They’re for junior high girls who don’t know how to date,” one says, gesturing to the whole rack. “Koharu, you’ve saved this boy’s relationship.” The girl in the middle, Koharu, stands triumphantly.

 

“That’s what high school girls are for, Rin. Now let’s see…” she says eyeing Naegi up and down. Jumping a little, he stands up straight and puts his hands to his sides. While getting a look over, he’s feeling really judged and even more self-conscious. “I-I’m definitely not going to wear my uniform.”

 

Miyu, the one who hasn’t said much since they’ve hired themselves as his advisers, speaks up. “Not all girls like the same kind of guy. What’s she like?”

 

If Naegi wasn’t beet red before, he is now. “Well… everyone in the class thinks she’s quiet and cold. But she’s really not – cold I mean. She is quiet though but that’s ok. Uh…,” scratching his head, he continues. “She’s really smart and funny – she’s really witty when she wants to make a joke, she really knows how to make me laugh." His face softens at the thought of her laughing with him. "She really cares about the people closest to her. She wants to know everything about a person, even their secrets so she can be there for them. And I… it’s really cool because she doesn’t have a lot of people like that for her and I’m… one of them… and…” In the middle of his description, he relaxed and lowered his gaze to the floor. “I’m glad I can be there for her. She’s a really cool person.”

 

As he looks back up, he’s alarmed by the blushes and covered mouths of the three girls. “I-I’m sorry, did I-“

 

“Naegi-kun!”

 

Brown hair, pony tail, yellow hair clip, dark skin, blue eyes, same uniform, box of donuts. Of course, _she_ would show up. Best friend Sakura Oogami in tow, Aoi Asahina storms over to him, clutching on to his arm and pulling him away from the three girls. “Stay away! He has a girlfriend!”

 

“A-Asahina-san! They’re helping me out. I… asked for advi- GIRLFRIEND?!” Naegi, pulls his arm away. “Kirigiri-san isn’t my girlfriend! I was just… uh…”

 

“Your friend here was looking through rags, _Nyon Nyon_ even, trying to get dating advice – of all the things!” Koharu taunts, poking at his shoulder, other hand covering her sly smile.

 

Asahina instinctively jabbed Naegi’s shoulder, “No!” Sakura, who hasn’t said much and only watched the commotion for amusement speaks out, “That’s the same magazine that said proposing on the first date is the most romantic thing a man could do.”

 

“Propo…sing?” Naegi hasn’t even thought of marriage. What would it be like to be married to Kirigiri? Kyoko Naegi sounds a little weird though since he only knows her as Kirigiri. But something about Makoto Kirigiri flows smoothly. His parents would probably approve of a girl like her too. … Eh? His mom really wants grandkids and he’s not so sure he’s ready for that kind of respon-

 

“NAEGI.” Asahina’s hands are on his shoulders shaking him back and forth. “FOCUS. YOU’RE NOT EVEN DATING YET.” Gasping, Miyu and Rin were at his sides, in unison, “YOU’RE NOT EVEN DATING YET!?”

 

What seems like five against one, Naegi put his hands up, “Wait! Wait! I just need to know what to wear and what to say to her! I’m not even sure if it’s a date, I just said I wanted to try a new café with her since there’s a grand opening sale. We’re meeting at 6:30 – block 21, building 9 and I–”

 

“Naegi-kun, that place advertises itself as a couple’s café and 6:30 is in lik- NAEGI! IT’S 5:34!” Asahina cries, pointing at her watch. “Sakura-chan and I are going to look for outfits. Naegi, tell us what you’re going to say to confess to her!"

 

The other three girls gather around him, anxiously waiting for his answer.

 

“C-c-c-confession?! I me-meant like how to flirt!” _Why did I do this to myself?_

“Naegi-kun,” Rin says, finger in the air, “This is a chance not available to most boys. We don’t know your crush, we can’t possibly gossip to her.” As reassuring as it was, his eyes drift to Asahina who’s flipping through a magazine. “The boys at our school always brag about how many girls from Hope’s Peak they’ve been on dates with when they’re clearly lying. They don’t think we’re worth much. So we wa–“

 

“What?! But you girls are so nice to me and offered to help me out! They don’t know what they’re missing! They’d be lucky just to talk to you,” Naegi interjects, so taken aback by how boys could be so clueless.

 

Rin’s mouth is hanging open, Koharu’s covering her mouth, Miyu’s face is as red as Naegi’s tie, and Asahina’s slammed her magazine shut, head turned to look at him.

 

“Naegi-kun, you don’t need advice on flirting… it seems…” Miyu whispers.

 

Clearing her throat, Koharu takes hold of Naegi’s hands yet again, and looks him straight in the eyes. “Just be as honest as you are now and you’ll be fine on flirting. What we need to hear is your confession.” Oogami and Asahina put their magazines down and huddle around him with the other three. Swallowing and with a deep breath, Naegi prepares himself.

 

“If I had to confess right now, I would probably say…”

* * *

Kyoko Kirigiri is the Ultimate Detective, not Ultimate Lucky Student. So finding herself hiding behind a cosmetics isle, silently listening to her date, two classmates, and three random high school girls cause a huge fuss is something she should have expected. If anything, Naegi’s luck functions more like extreme irony. So when the first thing Kirigiri heard walking in was, “ _He has a girlfriend_!” she quickly ducked in.

 

After more shouting about dating and flirting, they quieted down and are now out of ear shot and there’s no chance of her getting any closer than four isles. Kirigiri turns her attention back to the chap sticks, lip sticks, and lip glosses in front of her. She wasn’t one for makeup and there’s no way she’d risk trying it out for the first time today of all days so that eliminates the lip stick. The lip gloss is also eliminated since it’ll be obvious she’s trying to change her appearance, even if it’s just a little. But is it embarrassment or vulnerability she’s feeling?

 

Looking at all the chap sticks, as a convenience store, there isn’t much selection. There’s strawberry, cherry, spearmint, vanilla mint, green apple, and original that tastes like wet sugar so that’s definitely not going to be it. Aside from spearmint, the other options aren’t really that bad – most everyone likes these. _But what would Naegi like?_

 

Kirigiri has to clear her throat to regain her composure. She’s never once made a decision pertaining to another human being in this context. If this was ice cream, it’d be easy. But this is _her lips_ for _his enjoyment_. Wait, kissing? Why would…? Thinking about kissing him is… So yeah, strawberry will be fine. Now she has to wait for her three classmates to leave since the magazine stand is so close to the counter.

* * *

Miyu looks like she’s going to fall over, hand against the magazine shelf bracing her from collapsing. Rin and Koharu are holding each other, trying not to cry. Asahina’s patting him on the back. “I wish a boy would confess to me like that…” Koharu murmurs. Naegi just poured his heart out and he’s feeling confident Kirigiri’s going to like it as much as they did.

 

“That was the most romantic thing I have ever heard…” Miyu says, fanning herself with a magazine.

 

“You’ve got the confession down. Now, you want to show her you care about how you present yourself to her but it’s your first date. Nothing too impressive yet,” Asahina points at photos of models wearing cardigans and chinos. “Do you have nicer clothing kind of like this?”

 

“Well… I have that cashmere sweater I wore at Sayaka’s album release celebration she threw and some dress pants,” he said, fingers on his chin.

 

“That would work well,” Sakura nodded.

 

“The forest green one with a stitched diamond pattern?” Asahina asks. He nods. With a sly grin, she gives him a nudge with her elbow. “The one Kyoko-chan wouldn’t stop staring at? It’s why I memorized it.” Naegi looks away covering his face. “Haha, yes, definitely wear it over a white dress shirt and the tie that matches.”

 

Koharu’s thinking with her finger tapping her cheek, looking over Naegi once again. “Hmm… do you have a jacket to go over it? If you roll the sleeves, you can show off your arms but it’ll be obvious you’re trying to show off if you don’t come with a jacket.”

 

Sakura, mulling over the conversation, speaks up.“That would look good. If you unzip your hoodie and wear that on top, it should work. It’s cold out and it won’t do you much good in this weather but if you do not plan to travel much or far, you should be fine. Familiarity says comfortability so also consider your sneakers." The three high school girls and Asahina nod in agreement. “Your boyish charm is your secret weapon, Naegi-kun,” Asahina adds.

 

“Sakura-san, where did you learn all of that?” Naegi asks, excited about the outfit he can see in his mind.

 

“A magazine that isn’t _Nyon Nyon._ Now go, you only have 45 more minutes until your date.”

 

Thanking the five, he runs back to his apartment to get dressed, smile on his face the entire way.

* * *

 

 Naegi stands outside the café, staring up at the sign with glowing red hearts and cute, bubble font text, taunting him. Would it really be ok? He honestly didn’t know, and he did want to ask her on a date, but this is just too much for him. Naegi can feel his heart racing and he can’t stop clenching his fists inside his pockets. Maybe he should cancel.

 

“Good evening, Naegi-kun.” Spinning on his heel, probably a little too fast to seem casual, he turns to greet her. “Ah, good evening Kiri–” He can’t find the words to finish. In front of him was Kyoko Kirigiri, clad in a brown tie, white dress shirt, unbuttoned black peacoat, and dark purple buckle boots he’s familiar with but the black salopette skirt and thigh highs are new – new to him at least. His eyes get stuck where her socks end – the middle of her thigh.

 

“Is something wrong with my outfit?”

 

“N-no! You look good – great – you look good great – I mean,” Naegi sputters, waving his hands. “You look nice, Kirigiri-san,” he finishes, fidgeting with his tie. Clearing his throat, he turns to the door and holds it open. She thanks him, brushing the hair out of her face. Biting back a smile, he can’t help but stare as she walks past, even as he follows her in.

 

“Welcome. Just two today?” greets a woman at the entrance. “Yes, just us two,” Kirigiri says, making sure to make eye contact with Naegi. His breath catches in his throat and he nods, unable to stop the corners of his mouth from rising into a bashful smile. The two are directed to a double setting next to the window.

 

After pulling out her chair and seating her, Naegi begins to follow the steps Asahina and the other girls had given him. Still standing, Naegi grips his left sleeve with his right hand and pulls his arm out. With his left hand, he grips his right collar and shrugs the rest of his jacket off. Using his hands as a visual guide, Kirigiri should be keeping her eyes on his shoulders. Setting his jacket on the back rest of his chair, he slowly flexes his arms, back and forth, as if his jacket was too tight for someone of his stature.

 

Finally making eye contact, Naegi gives his most charming smile. “How was your day, Kirigiri-san?”

 

Blushing at his glaringly obvious attempt to enlarge his small frame, Kirigiri giggles under her breath and replies, “It was interesting, to say the least. Yours?” She hates it worked, she’s looking at his biceps. He’s not built, and considering his family’s history, he won’t be for a very long time. But he is filling out that sweater more so than he did last year. He even grew about two inches and his jawline is a beginning to get more angualr. She’s quick to catch herself from biting her lip.

 

“Well, mine isn’t much to talk about. Were you on a case?” He brushes his hand through his hair.

 

Kirigiri can’t help but let out a small laugh this time. Naegi’s hair has always just been a mop of messy brown but he’s jostled a few strands opposite of his natural style and they’re sticking up. Recomposing herself, she reaches over and pats them down. “Yes but the event the case is focusing on isn’t over yet. I just have to wait for more information. Something interesting seems to be happening.”

 

Naegi’s startled, as seen in the small jolt in his shoulders, but he doesn’t pull away from her. “O-oh. That’s c-cool.”

 

“Quite. What did you do today?” He breaks eye contact and seems to be darting his gaze around the room. _He’s so cute…_

 

“M-me? Just some… Some studying.” It wasn’t a lie, _technically_. He brings his attention to the menu in front of him to try and get his mind off the events that transpired an hour before. The menu items are the usual classics: coffee, tea, hot chocolate, other hot beverages, and some pastries. As often as they go to cafés, Naegi has never actually _had_ coffee. He always orders tea or hot chocolate but Kirigiri still calls it “getting coffee.”

 

After a minute or two of perusing the menu, he looks up hoping for a quick glance. His eyes meet hers and he’s caught off guard. Naegi can’t look away – he’s entranced. Like looking at the sky as the sun sets, clouds cast shadows turning the heavens into a field of lavender as if dying were worth it.

 

Kirigiri leans in closer and rests her chin on the back of her hand. “Does anything look good,” gesturing at the menu.

 

“P-p-pr-pretty…” he mouths.

 

“Pretty?” As much as she wants to feel in control of the situation, the burning in her cheeks betrays her. She doesn’t feel vulnerable, especially around someone who makes her feel safe, but she hates that she loves what he does to her. He sees the pink on her cheeks and straightens up, fixing his tie again.

 

“P-pretty good! The menu is, uh… It… looks good, yeah – yes.” It’s like his heart is racing, trying to leave his body. Before he chokes himself, he moves his hands to his legs, rubbing them, trying to get the blood flow anywhere besides his face.

 

“Do you two know what you’d like?” asks the server, smiling and walking up to the two with her order pad ready.

 

“Yes. Could I please get the Luwak coffee, demitasse preferably,” Kirigiri asks. Naegi peeks at the menu. _¥3500?!_

 

“Oh, as a promotional offer, if ordered with another drink that isn’t coffee, all Luwak products are reduced to ¥600 under the couple’s coupon.”

 

 _A couple?!_ Both immediately look away from each other. Any semblance of composure dropped. Kirigiri’s hands played with the hem of her skirt as she strained to slow hear heartbeat. Naegi began counting the knots on the wood floor's pattern.

 

“I mean part of the group special, hehe,” the waitress tries to rectify. “It still applies on top of the 50% off on two or more drinks on the same tab.” “Y-yeah. Just the hot chocolate for me then – whip and marshmallows please,” he orders. _He’s so, SO CUTE._ With a click of her pen and nodding, the waitress leaves the two to their embarrassment.

 

Cheeks flushed, Kirigiri plays it cool and rests her extended hand on the table. Looking up to her gloved hand, he, as casually as he can, places his on the table. With awkward glances and a shy nod from Kirigiri, he slowly inches forward little by little. He can’t say for certain but he’s pretty sure he can see a small smile on her face as his hand gets closer to hers. He's so painfully slow, it's like torture to her.

 

“Here we are. One Luwak in a demitasse and one hot chocolate, extra whip and marshmallows free of charge,” interrupts the waitress, setting the drinks down to their respective owners. Naegi was arguably the faster of the two in retracting his hand and giving an awkward thank you. The mood is moot at this point and he can’t help but feel dejected.

 

Kirigiri can see it in his eyes and her heart aches. She doesn’t know what to do. When he’d share things that were sensitive, she’d place her hand on his shoulder or intertwine their fingers. She wants to do more but that’s the most they’ve ever touched and she’s afraid. But fear has never stopped her before and she resolved to not letting that happen when she agreed to go on this date.

 

He picks up his cup and takes a sip, leaving some white foam on the top of his lip. “Naegi-kun,” she says to get his attention. He looks up at her and she reaches over once again. With one finger, gently wipes off the foam and brings it to her mouth for a taste.

 

His eyes are wide, alternating from her hand to her mouth. _An indirect kiss?_ Without a second thought, he brings his hands to touch his lips just imagining it. It was Kirigiri’s turn to get startled. As she instinctively reached to cover her mouth in surprise, she played it off by bringing her hand up to brush some hair behind her ear.

 

“I-it’s really cute when you do that, Kirigiri-san."

* * *

Her heart is pounding and she can feel it throughout her whole body. Saying what needs to be said by lying to a suspect or making a witness face the harsh truth to speak the one they know, it’s like reading off a script. Bracing herself, Kirigiri grips the hem of her skirt. _In every case, there is only one truth and the truth is…_

 

_“Naegi-kun?”_

 

“Y-yes?”

 

_“Is there something you want to say to me?”_

 

“A few things… if that’s ok.”

 

_“May I go first?”_

“O-of course. What is it?”

 

_Why does he have to look at me like that?_

_…_

_“Makoto Naegi, would it be too much to ask you to come spend part of your winter break with me?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have posted this five hours earlier if I didn't spend all that time trying to fabricate an outfit I'd only talk about for one sentence. Also, after hours of women's fashion, I resigned to using Kyoko's beta outfit. haha kill me and end my suffering please i lost ten years of my life fussing over these two
> 
> Also, the named generic high school girls will have a future use in this series.


	4. Strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 Prompt: Frozen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 30 hours late because I started writing another one-shot Naegiri fanfic that is nothing like this one - not in tone, not in content, nothing alike. It comes out on Christmas and I'm going to get kicked out of the Naegiri shipping club - I just know it.
> 
> Have some soft boy and cute girl love.

“ _Makoto Naegi, would it be too much to ask you to come spend part of you winter break with me?”_

Those weren’t the words she meant to say. Kyoko Kirigiri had practiced for about two hours saying, “Makoto Naegi, would it be too much to ask you to come to my room afterwards?” in hopes of confessing to him in private. But her mouth couldn’t say the words and her brain put in something else – something considerably more intimate.

 

“I-I’d lo-love to!”

 

Makoto Naegi just agreed to a vacation at her grandfather’s mansion, without so much as a second thought and she doesn’t know how to take it back – not that she wants to either. It’s flattering for him to agree to spending time with her over break so quickly. His smile is beaming at her and she doesn’t know how to react. All she can do is take a sip of her coffee.

 

“That sounds really nice. I um…” Naegi starts, swallowing. “I would really, _really_ like that, especially with you, Kirigiri-san.”

 

Her heart’s been beating too fast for the past half hour and only now does it skip a beat. She takes another sip and rests her free hand on the table, trying to avoid playing with her skirt even further. He’s never seen her fidget this much – he’s beginning to wonder if he’d done something wrong. Putting aside his romantic feelings and apprehension for the sake of their friendship, he reaches over and grasps her hand with both of his.

 

“Kirigiri-san, I’ve been really weird lately. I have some… things I want to say to you and I’m not sure… if I’ll say them right,” he says, giving her hand a light squeeze. “Because I’m worried I won’t say them the way I want to, I’ve been really jumpy and nervous. If I made you feel like you did something wrong, I’m sorry.” Gently, he brings her hand to his lips and gives it a chaste kiss. With even more care, he sets her hand down and takes another sip of his drink.

 

Kirigiri is stunned – she can’t even take a sip of her coffee to recompose herself. With the way he was so skittish, she was sure he wouldn’t do something so bold and now she can’t think straight. She just sits there, mind racing even if her expression says otherwise. He doesn’t say anything after that, just smiling and drinking until she responds.

 

“Naegi-kun.”

 

Finishing his cup and setting it down, he continues to smile at her and leans in closer, giving her his full attention.

 

“I’d really like to see that movie you were telling me about now.”

* * *

 Paying for their tab, the two walk out to be greeted by a light snowfall. Naegi holds his hand out, trying to catch a few flakes, only to have Kirigiri intertwine their fingers.

 

“Naegi-kun, your hands are going to get cold. Please be careful,” she says. _His fingers fit perfectly._

 

“Y-yeah.” He’s still blushing but he’s feeling more confident now that Kirigiri is reciprocating his advances. Are they dating now? Nothing’s been explicitly made clear but whatever this is – it’s just as nice. The walk back was mostly quiet with a constant exchange of misty eyed gazes and smiles, stopping once just so Naegi can tell Kirigiri she’s beautiful.

 

“Th-thank you.”

 

He stops in his tracks, almost stumbling. _Did she… stutter? That’s… so cute…_

“Naegi-kun?”

 

Prying his eyes from her, he rubs the back of his neck and shakes his head. He can’t hide it from her – he’s flustered again. 

* * *

As much as the cold was an excuse to hold hands, the warmth of Naegi’s room and the opportunity to cuddle was more enticing. But all the confidence he had built up escaped him as he closed the door to his room, leaving the two only to themselves. As they take off their coats and set it on his chair, Kirigiri examines the DVDs on his desk. Behind her, Naegi looks in the mirror, patting down his unruly hair and readjusting his tie for the hundredth time today. Finally satisfied with his appearance, he takes a deep breath.

 

_“Kirigiri-san.”_

 

Setting down the DVD she was looking at, she turns to him and takes a step forward. Her cheeks are pink and he can feel his burning up again. Standing there, waiting for him to say something, it’s as if she’s the only thing that exists right now. There’s an emptiness in his stomach and he can’t quite keep the eye contact. Looking down at the floor, he clears his throat. 

* * *

“Ki-… Kirigiri-san… I… really like when we get coffee or watch movies and even just sitting next to each other in class. When we do things together, I start to feel… nervous around you.” He lets out a deep sigh, like he was holding his breath. “I think, maybe, I always want to do things right so you enjoy your time with me the way I do with you because being with you is… amazing. “

 

_Can’t you see you’re amazing too?_

 

“It’s like… Um… It’s like…” He bites his lip and clenches his fist. He then looks up at her, eyes burning with a new-found determination. “I don’t know how to describe it but… I know I like it and when we’re together, I feel good about myself. But when you’re not with me, I feel…”  Naegi moves his hand to his chest and his eyes soften. “Empty… When I think of you when you’re gone, it’s like I’m about to feel good again but it doesn’t happen and it just hurts.”

 

_Makoto…_

He takes a few steps forward. “You make me feel like I’m important, especially when I’m not an Ultimate – not the way you or anyone else is.” He’s just two feet away from her.

 

“I used to think that the Lucky Student raffle was a joke because it just lets random people like me into the school but… To meet someone as special as you…” Another step forward, one foot away. She can see him shaking. “Someone who makes me feel so happy, always the best part of my day, constantly on my mind, so kind, so beautiful…”

 

_You don’t know what you’re doing to me._

 

“Getting to be your friend feels like a special kind of luck only _really_ lucky people get to have. And I think, I’d truly be the Ultimate Lucky Student…” 

 

_Ba-bump._

 

“If I was your boyfriend.”

 

 _“Kiss me.”_ It just slips from her mouth but she doesn’t regret it this time. Almost closing the gap, she places her hands on his chest and her forehead against his. Lips two inches away – two inches too far.

 

“Kirigiri-san…”

 

_“You can call me just by my first name.”_

“Kyoko…”

 

“ _Makoto…”_

_Just lean in… Please…_

 

“I...” Trembling, he moves his hands to her waist.

 

_“Don’t you… want to?”_

“I–I–I do... b-but…” She can feel his heart beating, he’s shaking even more. “I feel like I’m dreaming.”

 

_You're a dream come true._

 

His eyes are half-lidded but she’s petrified by the green-gray. Closing his eyes, he closes the gap.

 

She tastes like strawberries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, in the café after Makoto kisses her hand, there was supposed to be a commotion behind Kirigiri (and she's too stunned to notice or turn around to look) and wouldn't you know it, three familiar high school uniforms and an iconic red jacket clad group of girls try to inconspicuously hide behind some magazines. And Naegi would've been like "We need to leave. NOW." But this was a very important chapter and as cute of an idea as it was, the girls showing up without him asking them to so they can watch and signal coach him or something didn't really seem to fit.
> 
> And at least one of the girls will be integral to an epilogue follow up story where sinning happens lmao
> 
> Lastly, if this chapter feels different, you're right. I usually write with love and tenderness in mind (which I still tried to do) but I also had like eight coffees because I was despairing and I just had a fist fight with God and I snuck him. But I was despairing on purpose for that other fanfic I was talking about. Stay tuned. <3


	5. Hold Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 Prompt: Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update for 227 hours, I was drunk for 226 and 1/2 of them. Will finish with effort, I swear on my love for these two.
> 
> EDIT: Saw a continuity error in regards of the previous chapter so I fixed that.

His lips are as soft as she’d dreamt they’d be. Kyoko Kirigiri had just kissed Makoto Naegi and pulled away to look at him. Cheeks flushed, he’s grinning the widest she’s ever seen him.

 

 _So cute_.

 

Kirigiri isn’t going to hesitate this time – she shifts her arms between them to wrap around his neck and press herself closer to the luckster. It’s her turn to initiate a kiss, one in many she hopes, in their blossoming relationship. Well, maybe not blossoming by this point – rather, ignited. And much like fire, their second kiss burned with a passion both have been meaning to light.

 

Then a third kiss. And a fourth, a fifth, a sixth, and so forth until they’ve lost count. They’re pulling each other close, loosening ties, kicking off their shoes and boots. Crawling onto his bed, hands roam and caress as if they could find some of the time they lost not being together in this way.

 

“Kyoko…” Makoto says, pulling away to get some much needed air. “Yo–mmPH” her lips cut him off. Whatever he’s trying to say, she can feel it. From the way he cups her cheek or squeezes her hand, he doesn’t have to say it.

 

She settles on his lap, legs to one side, resting her head on his shoulder to nuzzle the crook of his neck. Naegi’s arms languidly wrap around her waist, hands playing with the ends of some loose strands of her lilac hair as he sits against the wall. They stay like this for a few minutes, enjoying the presence of each other and how close they are.

 

“Makoto,” she starts, moving one of her hands in her lap to rest on his racing heartbeat. _He’s so cute_.

 

“I’m scared.” His shoulders jump and he’s quick to try to pull back and look at her. But she was quicker to calm him, preemptively pressing her lips against his jaw as his shoulders raised.

 

“Makoto, you’re fine.” She takes a deep breath. “I meant I’m anxious.”

 

“Should I move?” Naegi unwraps his hold from her waist and waits for her answer. She doesn’t show it but the absence of his arms leaves her feeling empty. Without a word, she grasps one of his sleeves and pulls his arm back around herself, gesturing for him to return the other one as well.

 

Back in his loving embrace, she settles herself back on his shoulder. “I’ve told you how my cases develop at times – they’re not always information gathering or robberies gone wrong. Sometimes, too often, they’re premediated murder. To solve these cases and catch these criminals, I have to think of the worst possible outcome. I have to be scared. That’s what I’ve been trained to do so I don’t get hurt or worse.”

 

 _Or worse_. Kirigiri can feel his body stiffen and the arms around her pull her a little closer. As flattering as his protectiveness is, especially as the smaller and less athletic one, she drops the hand on his shoulder to his chest. His heart is beating fast but whether it’s out of abashment or apprehension, she can’t tell. She places another kiss on his jaw before continuing.

 

“But that’s my job and to my grandfather, my job is my life. I was born into it. He loves me and I love him too but…” She stops, sighing and gripping him by the sweater again. Kirigiri tilting her head down tells him she’s losing herself in her thoughts. They’ve talked like this before. He forgets everything, focusing on her just to get a glimpse into her world, and in essence, Kyoko herself. He knows her hands are scarred even though he’s never seen them. He knows not to ask too much about the Headmaster regardless of how much he wants to know. He knows her boundaries. And it is because he knows all these things after she’s divulged them, they grew close long before they kissed.

 

As one of the few people she’d let do this, he takes her hand into his and intertwines their fingers. Gently, his thumb caresses her hand until she responds with a stroke of her own. With even more care, he brings her hand to his mouth, pulling just a bit away from her, and placing featherweight kisses on top of the leather. He glances at her to see her expression. She’s blushing and the corners of her mouth are ever so slightly upturned.

 

Holding her hand isn’t some arbitrary matter to Naegi and Kirigiri knows this. Without words, he wants to show he’s there for her and will accept any part of her, regardless of what it is or how it came to be, and love it just as much. Usually, the blush on her face conveys an “ _I see._ ” Maybe it’s the fact they’re closer now, maybe it’s because she’s divulging more information, but the pink dusting her cheeks seems to say, “ _Thank you_.”

 

“I’m only human. I love what I do but I love other things. I didn’t get to try much before my father… Before my grandfather took me in and started training me to be a detective and I missed out on a lot of things because of it.”

 

Throughout everything, Kirigiri has been very cool and composed. Naegi’s heart has been racing ever since they walked in the room. But like she said long ago, her emotions aren’t on her face or in her voice. If he had to guess, she’s just as nervous as he is if not more considering the nature of today’s get together and what she’s saying in this moment.

 

“I know how to talk to people, develop rapport, and spend time with others. But the way I’ve been doing it with you has been different. At first, going out with you and the others was just something that happened. I’d do it to take a break and become more familiar with everyone.” She lets go of his hand and places it back on his shoulder. She buries her face closer to his neck, trying to hide the growing heat in her cheeks. He can feel how warm her face has become, his reacting the same way at the realization. “But you just kept coming back to me, even when you thought I was leaving.” Another breath.

 

“Makoto, you’re too trusting, easy to read, and even easier to influence. In my line of work, that’s dangerous.”

 

Kirigiri isn’t the most straightforward person so maybe these are compliments. But as she said, he’s too easy to read. The ever so slight tilt in his head to think about what she says tips her off. Smiling, she pulls away and cups his face, making him look straight at her. Softly, she places her lips against his and trails her hands to back to his shoulders, pulling away after what seemed like an eternity that didn’t last long enough. “But that’s what I like about you. You’re honest, you show your appreciation for everyone you care about, you work hard towards all your goals especially things you don’t normally do, and,” she gets close, resting her forehead against his.

 

“It’s cute when you get flustered when I tease you.”

 

His heart stops, eyes wide in surprise. It’s an endearing comment, not the first she’s said to him, but he’s still embarrassed. She smirks to suppress a laugh. “Life is unexpected and sometimes, you do things you might regret,” she says, eyeing her gloved hands. Looking back to him, “But you also need to take risks.” The sudden change in topic smooths the expression in his eyes.

 

She shifts back to resting on his shoulder and trailing her hands wherever she feels like. Her face is a lot warmer than last time and Naegi can’t help but smile even wider. “So yes, I’d like to have you as… my… b… boyfriend… If that wasn’t obvious when I asked you to kiss me.”

 

“Kyoko, yo-you’re cute t-too.” The words leave his mouth more as a surprise than a statement, coming out too quickly right after hers. At this point, Kirigiri doesn’t even try to stifle her giggle. Gripping him by his tie, she leans back to lay down with him and snuggles up close to his chest. Reaching up, he grabs his pillow and tucks it underneath their heads. One arm slides underneath the pillow as an additional headrest for her whilst the other pulls her closer by her waist.

 

“Makoto, please don’t change.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the confession stiff? Yes, she's a bit of a stiff character at first according to my interpretations of her wiki but she's trying and I am too fucking bless

**Author's Note:**

> save him


End file.
